Great Tree Arc
Great Tree Arc is a lost magic that involves the manipulation of trees, the earth and a location's magical power. Description: This is a type of Lost Magic which allows the user to manipulate the properties of trees; however, its true strength lies in the properties within the earth, which can be easily controlled by the user. The user can mainly summon trees at his or her own will and produce trees for various purposes, mainly for battles. As such, they can manipulate any part of the tree however they want, mainly roots and branches. Even the leaves are controlled by the user.Any tree that the user creates can also have its form manipulated to suit the fighting techniques of the caster. For example, Rosalia's Tree creations consist of cherry blossom oriented moves. These different sections of the tree can be very useful during offensive or defensive ranges in combat. Furthermore, this Magic also allows the caster to merge themselves with trees and hide inside it. Spells Rosalía Witchbane's Spells (Damage is x2 Applied after due to stigma so numbers not accurate) Basic Spells 'Ramas Sica: ' Rosalía releases a flurry of sharp, fast-moving branches to pierce her opponent. [Piercing Spell] | [Long Range] | [Cost: 4] | [Damage: 13%] 'Tree Summon: ' Rosalía is able to summon giant roots, branches or vines to attack or defend. [Summoning Spell] | [Versatile Range] | [Cost: 4] | [Damage: 9%] 'Tree Merge: ' Rosalía merges with a tree she's in contact with, something which allows her to remain undetected to most people. She can still use his Great Tree Arc attacks while merged, and has also shown the ability to move around freely and unnoticed through trees as a mode of transport. Mages with strong sensory abilities can still detect her, however. [Status Spell] | [Self-Cast] | [Cost: 2] | [Damage: N/A] 'Bleve: ' Rosalía raises her hand forward, and the area directly in front of her is engulfed in an explosion. This move seems to leave small "fireworks" in the air in its aftermath, which then explode a few seconds later to inflict further damage. [Offensive Spell] | [Point-Blank Range] | [Cost: 4] | [Damage: 13%] 'Verdant Explosion: ' Rosalía can cause explosions on natural ground or she can combust plants she has spawned. [Offensive Spell] | [Area of Effect] | [Cost: 4] | [Damage: 13%] Advanced Spells 'Folium Sica (Rosalia Vers.): ' Rosalía summons forth several massive funnels of sharp sakura blossoms, which swirl around her to hone in on and cut up her opponent [Advanced Spell] | [Mid-Range] | [Cost: 6] | [Damage: 19%] 'Cradle of the Great Tree: ' Rosalía cradles an ally in blossoms and vines to create a healing pod. [Support Spell] | [Mid-Range] | [Cost: 8] | [Healing: 30%] 'Chain Burst: ' Rosalía uses trees to entangle her opponent's limbs, and then generates a fast-moving line of explosions along each of the roots. [Combo Spell] | [Area of Effect] | [Cost: 12] | [Damage: 14%] 'Tower Burst: ' Rosalía extends both arms out to her sides, summoning forth an enormous tower of explosive flame in her immediate vicinity, or in the area above her. [Advanced Spell] | [CloseRange] | [Cost: 6] | [Damage: 19%]